Rengar
|width = |speed = 1450 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Solange sich Rengar in einem Busch befindet, oder ist, erhalten Rengars und sie sorgen dafür, dass er über seine übliche Angriffsreichweite hinaus zu seinen Gegner . Diese Verbesserung hält etwa Sekunden nach dem Verlassen des Busches / der Unsichtbarkeit an. Springen mit von Wildheit generiert . |leveling = |description2 = Rengar erzeugt von Wildheit, wenn er eine seiner Basisfähigkeiten einsetzt. Sobald er erreicht, wird seine nächste Basisfähigkeit verstärkt, wodurch diese unabhängig ihrer verwendet werden kann, und außerdem gewährt die Verwendung Rengar für Sekunden |ms}} Die Verwendung der verstärkten Fähigkeit verbraucht alle . und sperren die verstärkte Version für Sekunde vor und nach der Verwendung. Wenn Rengar für 8 Sekunden nicht im Kampf ist, verliert er sofort alle . |leveling2 = |description3 = innerhalb von Sekunden, nachdem Rengar an dem Gegner Schaden verursacht hat, gewähren ihm für jeden individuellen eine Trophäe (bis zu 5). Bei maximalen Steigerungen kann gegen über das Event "Die Jagd ist eröffnet!" eine sechste Trophäe erlangt werden. Trophäen gewähren des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden|ad}} als |ad}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . *''Rengar'' sprintet auch bei Angriffen gegen Strukturen. |spellshield = |grounded = false |parries = true |minionaggro = |additional = * Verborgener Jäger tritt auf, egal, ob Rengar auf das Ziel hat oder nicht. * Rengar sprintet nicht, wenn sich das Ziel bereits in normaler Angriffsreichweite befindet. * Rengar sprintet nur, wenn seine Angriffsanimation bereits erneuert ist, ansonsten läuft er ganz normal. * Rengar kann während des Sprints seine Fähigkeiten aktivieren, wobei der Sekunden verzögert wird. * Verborgener Jäger wird sofort deaktiviert, wenn'Rengar' aus einem Busch heraus benutzt. * Knochenzahn-Halskette verwendet für jede Anzahl an Steigerungen ein eigenes Symbol: 20px|border|link= 1, 20px|border|link= 2, 20px|border|link= 3, 20px|border|link= 4, 20px|border|link= 5 und 20px|border|link= Kopf von Kha'Zix. |video = Rengar-P |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rengars nächsten beiden innerhalb von 3 Sekunden erhalten |as}}, wobei der erste außerdem |normal}} verursacht. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Der von Brutalität wird erhöht und Rengar erhält 5 Sekunden lang |as}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Brutalität . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der zusätzliche Schaden interagiert aber weder mit , noch mit Strukturen. |spellshield = true |grounded = |parries = true |minionaggro = |additional = * Brutalität hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Rengars vorherigen Aktionen. |video = Rengar-Q |video2 = }} }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rengar wandelt 50 % des Schadens, den er in den letzten Sekunden erlitten hat, in Graues Leben um (75 % gegen ). |leveling = |description2 = Rengar stößt ein lautes Gebrüll aus, das allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} zufügt und Rengar für den Wert seines grauen Lebens . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Der von Kampfschrei ist erhöht, außerdem er sich von allen gerade wirkenden Massenkontrolleffekten. |leveling3 = }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Rengar wirft seine Bola in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner |normal}} und diesen für Sekunden. |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = Der von Bola-Wurf wird erhöht und die Fähigkeit das getroffene Ziel für Sekunden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |Sichtreichweite von Rengar}} |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rengar kanalisiert seine Jägerinstinkte, wodurch er nach 2 Sekunden und für die Dauer |ms}} erhält. Normal Angreifen sowie die Verwendung der meisten Fähigkeiten beendet Jagdfieber sofort. |leveling = Sekunden}} }} |description2 = Rengar erhält auf den nächsten , den er anspringen kann, um als |normal}} anzurichten und die |armor}} des Ziels für 4 Sekunden zu verringern. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Der von Rengar nächstgelegene Gegner alamiert seine Verbündeten innerhalb von 1200 Einheiten über seine Anwesenheit. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * : ** NEUER EFFEKT: Nachdem 3 Steigerungen der Halskette erreicht wurden, setzt sich die "Pro-Ziel-Sperre" zurück. Die maximale Anzahl an Steigerungen wird dadurch nicht erhöht. cs:Rengar en:Rengar es:Rengar fr:Rengar pl:Rengar pt-br:Rengar ru:Rengar zh:雷恩加尔 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Rengar ist ein blutdurstiger vastayanischer Trophäenjäger, der für sein Leben gern gefährliche Kreaturen aufspürt und tötet. Er durchstreift die Welt auf der Suche nach den furchterregendsten Bestien, die er finden kann. Dabei hält er vor allem nach Spuren von Kha’Zix Ausschau, der Kreatur der Leere, die ihm ein Auge ausgekratzt hat. Rengar stellt seiner Beute nicht nach, um zu fressen oder sich zu brüsten, sondern einzig und allein um der Schönheit der Jagd willen. Der stolze Jäger Rengar ist ein blutdurstiger vastayanischer Trophäenjäger, der für sein Leben gern gefährliche Kreaturen aufspürt und tötet. Er durchstreift die Welt auf der Suche nach den furchterregendsten Bestien, die er finden kann. Dabei hält er vor allem nach Spuren von Kha’Zix Ausschau, der Kreatur der Leere, die ihm ein Auge ausgekratzt hat. Rengar stellt seiner Beute nicht nach, um zu fressen oder sich zu brüsten, sondern einzig und allein um der Schönheit der Jagd willen. Seine Wurzeln liegen in einem Stamm shurimanischer Vastaya, den Kiilasch, für dessen Mitglieder der Ruhm und die Ehre der Jagd von größter Bedeutung waren. Rengar war der kleinste der Nachkommen des Stammeshäuptlings Ponjaf. Ponjaf glaubte, der Winzling Rengar würde nie ein würdiger Jäger werden. Er ignorierte das Junge, da er annahm, Rengar würde verhungern. Eines Tages floh der junge Rengar von seinem Zuhause aus Scham darüber, seinen Vater enttäuscht zu haben. Er ernährte sich eine Woche lang von Raupen und Pflanzen, bis er schließlich fast von einem legendären Jäger der Menschen namens Markon getötet worden wäre. Doch als dieser den armseligen Rengar sah, hatte er Mitleid mit ihm und ließ ihn am Leben. Schließlich war er kein mächtiger vastayanischer Krieger, der Markons Klinge würdig gewesen wäre. Rengar folgte Markon monatelang auf Schritt und Tritt und ernährte sich von den Kadavern, die der Jäger hinterließ. Er hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, sich eines Tages wieder seinem Stamm anschließen zu können, und so beobachtete er Markon genau dabei, wie er seine Beute erlegte. Nach einer Weile hatte Markon jedoch genug von dem erbärmlichen Kiilasch, der ihm überall hin folgte. Er hielt Rengar ein Messer an die Kehle und machte ihm klar, dass er nur ein Jäger werden würde, wenn er auch jagte. Er warf Rengar das Messer vor die Füße und stieß ihn eine Klamm hinunter, wo er gezwungen war, für sein Überleben zu töten. Von jenem Tag an verbrachte Rengar Jahre damit, seine Grenzen auszureizen. Er durchkämmte Shurima auf der Suche nach der stärksten und gefährlichsten Beute, die das Land zu bieten hatte. Auch wenn er niemals die Größe anderer Kiilasch erreichen würde, wollte Rengar seinen Artgenossen in Sachen Blutdurst in nichts nachstehen. Mit der Zeit kehrte er nicht mehr mit frischen Narben zu seinem Lager zurück, sondern mit Trophäen. Er polierte den Schädel eines Sandfalken und flocht die Zähne eines Kreischers in seine Mähne. Als schließlich die Zeit gekommen war, kehrte Rengar zu seinem Stamm zurück, um als wahrer Jäger aufgenommen zu werden. Doch Ponjaf verspottete Rengar und seine Trophäen. Er verfügte, dass Rengar erst wieder im Stamm willkommen wäre, wenn er den Kopf der schwer zu fassenden und legendären Abscheulichkeit der Leere namens Kha’Zix brächte. Doch Rengar hatte seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle und das schlaue Monster konnte ihn überlisten. Die Kreatur der Leere kratzte ihm ein Auge aus und entkam. Wütend und geschlagen gestand Rengar Ponjaf sein Scheitern. Wie erwartet züchtigte sein Vater ihn. Doch während Ponjaf sprach, bemerkte Rengar, wie alt und staubig die Trophäen in der Hütte seines Vaters waren. Der Häuptling war selbst schon lange nicht mehr auf der Jagd gewesen – wahrscheinlich hatte er Rengar auf die Jagd nach der Leerenkreatur geschickt, weil er selbst Angst vor ihr hatte. Rengar unterbrach seinen Vater und nannte ihn einen Feigling. Viele Kiilasch waren mit starken Körpern oder behaglichen Heimen gesegnet. Doch Rengar war mit dem Tod vor Augen geboren worden. Er hatte sich das Jagen selbst beigebracht und hatte Trophäen und Narben, die das bewiesen. Selbst seine blutige Augenhöhle war eine Trophäe – ein Beweis dafür, dass Rengar zwar mit Benachteiligungen auf die Welt gekommen war, aber nie aufgegeben hatte. Rengar stürzte sich auf seinen Vater und schlitzte ihn der Länge nach auf. Die mutigsten Jäger des Stammes krönten ihn mit Flammenrosen und machten ihn zu ihrem neuen Häuptling. Doch Rengar brauchte die Anerkennung des Dorfes nicht. Alles, was er brauchte, war das Adrenalin in seinen Adern, wenn er seine Beute aufspürte. Er verließ das Dorf, ohne eine Trophäe von Ponjaf mitzunehmen – sein Vater war keiner Erinnerung würdig. Stattdessen machte er sich auf die Suche nach der Leerenkreatur, die ihm ein Auge genommen hatte. Nicht der Kiilasch, sondern um seinetwillen. Alte Geschichte leftAn den Wänden seiner Höhle türmt der Trophäenjäger Rengar die Schädel, Hörner, Klauen und Reißzähne der tödlichsten Kreaturen Valorans auf. Obschon seine Sammlung überaus umfangreich ist, bleibt er weiterhin unbefriedigt und sucht unermüdlich nach größeren Herausforderungen. Bei jedem Todesstoß nimmt er sich Zeit, studiert seine Beute, lernt von ihr und bereitet sich auf das nächste Zusammentreffen mit der einen vor, die er nie bezwingen konnte. Rengar hat seine wahren Eltern nie gekannt, sondern wurde von einem Menschen großgezogen, den man als legendären Jäger schätzte. Er war ein musterhafter Schüler, der mit großer Wissbegierde die Lektionen seines Ziehvaters in sich aufsog und sie mit Hilfe seiner verblüffenden, tierischen Instinkte verfeinerte. Bevor seine Mähne voll ausgebildet war, brach Rengar auf eigene Faust auf und beanspruchte ein ausgedehntes Territorium für sich. An dessen Grenzen stellte er die Schädel der von ihm erschlagenen Beute auf - als Warnung an mögliche Angreifer. Er dachte, die unangefochtene Herrschaft über ein Gebiet würde ihm Erfüllung bringen, doch stattdessen wurde er rastlos. Kein wildes Tier in seinem Hoheitsgebiet stellte für ihn eine anspruchsvolle Beute dar und ohne respekteinflößende Gegner, die seine Grenzen ausloteten, schwand Rengars Kampfgeist. Er fürchtete, dass sich ihm nie wieder eine Jagd bieten würde, die ihren Namen verdiente; dass er den Nervenkitzel, den eine Jagd mit sich brachte, nie wieder spüren würde. Gerade als die Lage am aussichtslosesten schien, traf er auf das Monster. Es war eine beunruhigende, fremdartige Kreatur, die eindeutig nicht in seine Welt gehörte. Sie war mit riesigen, sensenartigen Klauen bewehrt und verschlang jedes Tier, das ihren Weg kreuzte. Durch die Aussicht auf eine Herausforderung übereifrig geworden, griff Rengar das Monster voreilig aus dem Hinterhalt an. Es war bei weitem allem, wogegen er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt angetreten war, überlegen. Es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf und beide Seiten erlitten lähmende Wunden. Rengar verlor ein Auge, doch den herbsten Rückschlag hatte sein Stolz zu verzeichnen: Niemals zuvor hatte er versagt. Und es kam noch schlimmer: die Schwere seiner Verwundungen zwang ihn zum Rückzug. In den folgenden Tagen bewegte er sich an der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod. Der Schmerz machte ihm zu schaffen, doch tief in seinem Inneren verbarg sich auch ein Funken Freude. Die Jagd war eröffnet. Wenn solch mächtige Geschöpfe auf der Welt existierten, würde er sie finden und ihre Schädel besonders hoch aufspießen. Doch den Tod des Monsters wollte er auskosten. An der größten Wand seiner Höhle hält er einen Platz für den Kopf der Bestie frei, denn er schwört, dass diese Trophäe eines Tages das Herzstück seiner Sammlung bilden wird. Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Rengar und sind Feinde. ** Es gibt sogar eine Quest namens "Die Jagd ist eröffnet!", die während eines Spieles auftreten kann und fordert, dass beide den jeweils anderen töten. ** ist auch besagte "Bestie", um die in Rengars Hintergrundgeschichte geht. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Media ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Multiple skins| League of Legends Music- A New Dawn| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Cats VS Dogs - Login Screen| |-|Videos= center|640px ;Sonstige Videos Rengar Art Spotlight| League of Legends-Animation Ein neuer Morgen| League of Legends - SSW-Skins| |-|Galerie= Rengar Concept 1.png|Rengar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rengar Concept 2.png|Rengar Concept 2 Rengar concept 3D.jpg|Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar concept 2.jpg|Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar splash concept 01.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 1 Rengar splash concept 02.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 2 Rengar splash concept 03.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 3 Rengar vs Kha'Zix.png|Rengar vs. Kha'Zix (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Rengar Plush in the Jungle Icon concept 01.jpg|Plush in the Jungle Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Rengar Headhunter concept.jpg|Headhunter Rengar Model (by Riot Artist LeRoy Strauss) Rengar Night Hunter concept 2.png|Night Hunter Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Rengar Night Hunter concept 1.png|Night Hunter Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Rengar Cinematic Concept 1.png|Rengar Cinematic Concept 1 Media Concept Rengar.jpg|Rengar Cinematic Concept 2 Rengar Cinematic Model.png|Rengar Cinematic Model Rengar Mecha Splash concept 01.jpg|Mecha Rengar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Rengar Mecha Splash concept 02.jpg|Mecha Rengar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Rengar wurde von Classick desingt. * Während der Entwicklung war sein Code-Name Wrengar. https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * "Rengar" ist ein Anagramm zu "Ranger". * Rengars Frisur, seine Waffen sowie seine passive und ultimative Fähigkeit erinnern an die . * Rengar könnte sein zweites Auge von Bären haben, da diesem beim ihrem Bärenkavallerie-Skin ein orangefarbenes Auge fehlt. * Rengars Hintergrundgeschichte und Persönlichkeit wurden von der Kurzgeschichte "The Most Dangerous Game" von Richard Connel inspiriert. ** Rengar's Konzept könnte von Charr inspiriert sein, einer Figur aus dem "Guild Wars"-Franchise. ** Rengar teilt auch viele Ähnlichkeiten mit dem einäugigen Löwen und Planeswalker namens Ajine Goldmane aus dem "Magic: The Gatherin"-Sammelkartenspiel. *Rengars Tanz ist eine Referenz auf Haka, einen rituellen Tanz der Māori. * SSW Rengar ist dem Team "Samsung Galaxy White" gewidmet, die in Season 4 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Rengar wurde von Choi DAnDy In-kyu gespielt, dem Jungler des damaligen Teams. * Rengar ist ein Vastaya. Designeinblick: Rengars Mechaniken ;von RiotGenzer Designeinblick: Rengars Mechaniken Nie waren die Richtfelder gefährlicher als heute, denn Rengar, der stolze Jäger, bereitet sich auf die Jagd vor. Mit einem neuen Ressourcensystem, einem optionalen Gegenstand beim Händler und einer dynamischen, passiven Fähigkeit, die zum Tragen kommt, wenn er getarnt oder im hohen Gras versteckt ist, hat Rengar viele neue Mechaniken auf Lager, um seine Beute zur Strecke zu bringen. Um mehr über diese neuen Mechaniken zu erfahren, haben wir uns zur Quelle begeben und mit Trevor „Classick“ Tomleski über Rengars Fertigkeiten gesprochen. ;Beim Händler ist ein neuer Gegenstand namens „Knochenzahn-Halskette“ verfügbar, den nur Rengar kaufen kann. Kannst du uns etwas über diesen neuen Gegenstand erzählen? Classick: Wir waren auf der Suche nach einer coolen Spielmechanik, durch die der Spieler zum Trophäenjäger wird und sich fühlt, als wäre er Rengar. Da er der ultimative Trophäenjäger ist, wollten wir, dass man das Gefühl hat, Rengar würde immer mächtiger und stärker, während er durch das Erlegen seiner Widersacher Trophäen sammelt. Er wird selbstzufriedener, denn das ist sein großes Thema: er sucht nach der fettesten Beute. Wir haben versucht, eine Art Nebenquest aufzubauen, wenn ihr euch entscheidet, die „Knochenzahn-Halskette“ anzulegen. Wenn ihr darauf aus seid, Todesstöße zu sammeln und damit im Verlauf der Zeit an Kraft zu gewinnen, könnte diese eine gute Wahl sein. ;Also wird dem Spieler die Wahl gelassen, ob er Rengars Gegenstand einsetzt? Classick: Das ist richtig. Die „Knochenzahn-Halskette“ ist nicht in Rengars Inventar eingebaut, wenn das Spiel beginnt. Man muss sie beim Händler kaufen. Rengar kann das Spiel nicht mit der Halskette beginnen, sonst würde der „Schneeball-Effekt“ zu früh einsetzen. Damit entfernen wir uns von Viktor, der jedes Match mit seinem Gegenstand in seinem Inventar beginnt. Viktors Verstärkung fühlt sich wie ein Teil von ihm an, sie ist untrennbar mit ihm verbunden, im Gegensatz zu Rengar, der die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu nutzen oder nicht. Ihr könnt den Gegenstand auch wieder an den Händler verkaufen, nachdem ihr ihn erworben habt, falls ihr eure Meinung ändert und nicht länger dem Pfad der „Knochenzahn-Halskette“ folgen wollt. Bei der Knochenzahn-Halskette steht euch die Entscheidung offen, an der Nebenquest teilzunehmen und Tötungen einzufahren, um mächtiger zu werden, oder nicht. Es liegt ganz bei euch, wie ihr Rengar spielen wollt. Es ist ein riskanteres Spiel, sicher, aber es kann sich auszahlen. Und sollten eure Trophäenjagd-Streifzüge nicht so laufen wie ihr euch das vorstellt, habt ihr nicht das Gefühl, ihr hättet viel verloren. Ihr könnt den Gegenstand jederzeit verkaufen und euren Spielstil ändern. Aber die Halskette hat noch einen anderen coolen Aspekt: Trophäen erhält man für Tötungen und für Unterstützungen. Um Rengar-Spieler nicht zu motivieren, ihren Teamkollegen die Tötungen wegzuschnappen, um Trophäen sammeln zu können, haben wir es so eingerichtet, dass auch Unterstützungen zählen, wodurch die Geschwindigkeit, mit der die Halskette bestückt wird, zwar verlangsamt, damit aber dieser speziellen Art des unsportlichen Verhaltens vorgebeugt wird. Ihr könnt Rengar spielen und müsst euch keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ihr am besten allein alle Tötungen einfahren müsst. ;Was sagst du zu der Sorge, dieser „Schneeball“-Gegenstand könnte dazu führen, dass sich Rengars Stärke unbeständig anfühlt? Classick: Ihr werdet feststellen, dass die „Knochenzahn-Halskette“ ihre Kraft langsamer hinzugewinnt und verliert und dadurch beständiger ist als andere „Schneeball“-Gegenstände. Ihr könnt Tötungen einfahren und von den Boni profitieren, welche die Halskette gewährt, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen schneeballartigen Gegenständen im Spiel verliert ihr nur eine geringe Zahl an Trophäen an der Halskette, wenn ihr sterbt. Ihr werdet nicht das Gefühl eines ständigen Auf und Abs haben, wie vielleicht bei einem Gegenstand wie „Mejais Seelenstehler“. Deshalb wird das Vorankommen mit der Halskette nicht den Eindruck von Zeitverschwendung machen, wenn ihr mit einer hohen Zahl an Trophäen sterbt. Eure Macht sollte sich nicht so schnell umkehren, es sei denn, ihr könnt besonders viele Tötungen verbuchen oder sterbt in kurzer Zeit sehr häufig. ;Wie sieht es mit diesem „Schneeball“-Effekt in einem eSports-Match aus? Classick: Einer der Gründe, weshalb wir uns entschieden haben, den Gegenstand nicht zur Standardausrüstung zu machen, war in der Tat der eSports-Sektor. Die eSports-Szene ändert sich sehr schnell und auch Rengar-Spieler haben diese Möglichkeit. In vielen Spielen auf höherem Niveau ist die Zahl der Todesstöße insgesamt aber geringer als in normalen Spielen in der Kluft der Beschwörer. Deshalb mag die Halskette hier nicht sonderlich attraktiv erscheinen. Rengar beschränkt sich aber nicht nur auf seinen Gegenstand – dieser ist nur ein Aspekt seines Spiels, den man für sich wählen kann oder eben nicht. Seine Funktionsweise beruht nicht auf der „Knochenzahn-Halskette“. Sie ist vielmehr eine Investition wie ein „Schneeball“-Gegenstand, weniger ein integraler Teil seiner Fertigkeiten. ;„Wildheit“ ist eine neue Art von Ressource. Könntest du erklären, wie „Wildheit“ funktioniert? Classick: Rengar baut jedes Mal, wenn er eine Fähigkeit auf einen Champion oder einen Vasallen anwendet, einen Punkt „Wildheit“ auf, bis zu fünf Punkte insgesamt. Wenn ihr fünf „Wildheit“-Punkte erreicht habt, haben Rengars Fähigkeiten keine Abklingzeit und ihr habt die Wahl, welche seiner verstärkten Fähigkeiten ihr einsetzen wollt. Wir wollten, dass ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Eindruck habt, ihr hättet eure verstärkte Fähigkeit verschwendet. Es ist, als hättet ihr drei neue verstärkte Zauber zur Verfügung. Dies war ein sehr wichtiger Teil seiner Fertigkeiten. Im Grunde wollten wir nicht, dass die Spieler mit der Entscheidung, die sie im Voraus getroffen haben, unzufrieden sind. Wenn ihr beispielsweise mit der Q-Fähigkeit fünf Punkte aufgebaut habt, Q aber auch als verstärkte Fähigkeit nutzen wolltet, stündet ihr erst einmal rum und würdet darauf warten, dass Q wieder verfügbar wird. Durch unser System könnt ihr alle drei verstärkten Fähigkeiten nutzen, sobald „Wildheit“ ihr Maximum erreicht hat. Ihr müsstet sehr weit vorausdenken, wenn ihr eure Fähigkeiten vorsorglich so kombinieren wolltet, dass euer letzter, der verstärkte Zauber, auch der ist, den ihr nutzen wolltet. Und das wollten wir vermeiden. Da Rengar ein Aufbau-Charakter ist, der die Schwäche seiner Gegner ausnutzt, während er seine Punkte für einen verstärkten, letzten Angriff sammelt, haben wir entschieden, dass diese drei Finisher zur Verfügung stehen, egal was kommt. Bei Rengar kommt es darauf an, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und methodisch vorzugehen – und deshalb müssen die Werkzeuge zur Verfügung stehen, dies umsetzen zu können, ohne dass ihr eure Entscheidungen ständig zweimal hinterfragen müsst. Eure verstärkten Zauber überschneiden sich nicht mit dem normalen Spiel. Sie tauchen auf, wenn sie verfügbar sind, ihr trefft eine Entscheidung und setzt euer Spiel fort. ;Welche Herausforderungen gingen mit dem „Wildheit“-System einher? Classick: Wir haben „Wildheit“ so konzipiert, dass die Nutzung ausgeglichen bleibt, selbst wenn ihr zwei Fähigkeiten direkt nacheinander einsetzt. Es soll immer noch spannend sein, damit ihr entscheiden könnt, ob ihr eine Fähigkeit mehrfach hintereinander zum Einsatz bringt oder nicht, ohne dass ihr zu sehr bestraft oder zu mächtig werdet. Deshalb sind viele der Fähigkeiten Angriffe mit einem Ziel, damit, wenn es in einem Teamkampf heiß hergeht, klar ist, wo ihr seine Fähigkeiten einsetzen solltet. Die größte Herausforderung war es demnach, Fähigkeiten zu finden, die zusammen funktionierten, sich stimmig anfühlten und nicht gleich zu stark sind. ;Kannst du uns etwas über Rengars Sprung aus dem hohen Gras und seine Tarnung erzählen, die sein normaler Angriff mitbringt? Classick: Rengar ist ein Raubtier, das durch das Gebüsch streift. Rengars Sprungangriff aus dem hohen Gras heraus und das Tarnen fingen eigentlich als Witz an. Wir dachten, es wäre lustig, wenn er einen einfach aus dem Gras heraus anspringen könnte, da er nun einmal ein durchgedrehter Löwe war. Gleichzeitig schreckte ich vor dem „Sprung auf E“-Angriff zurück, den schon ein paar Champions haben, und wollte ihm eher einen Sprung in bestimmten Situationen verpassen. Ich mag Shyvanas Fähigkeit, Distanzen zu verringern, sehr. Sie muss sie abhängig von der jeweiligen Situation einsetzen, da sie an ihre ultimative Fähigkeit gebunden ist. Rengar wird in der richtigen Umgebung mächtiger und hingegen schwächer, wenn sein Kontrahent da erfolgreich gegenwirken kann, indem er den Kampf aus seiner bevorzugten Umgebung heraus zieht. Da lag ein Hauptaugenmerk zweifellos darauf, ihm abhängig von der Umgebung die Stirn zu bieten. Also, ja, er kann sich schnell durch das hohe Gras bewegen, während seine Widersacher gleichzeitig Möglichkeiten haben, gegen ihn zu bestehen. Rengar hat sein eigenes Revier. Ihm gehört das Unterholz. Ihr betretet sozusagen seine Höhle des Löwen. Wir wollen, dass ihr dieses Gefühl der Furcht und des Nervenkitzels spürt, weil Rengar durch das Dickicht streifen könnte, um sein ausgeprägtes Territorialverhalten widerzuspiegeln. Ihr tretet einem Löwen dort gegenüber, wo er der uneingeschränkte König ist. Wenn ihr allerdings gegen Rengar antretet, müsst ihr eure eigenen Fertigkeiten nutzen, um ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Wenn ihr zum Beispiel in der oberen Lane seid, gibt es eine ganze Reihe Möglichkeiten sein Spiel zu kontern. Den unteren Teil der Lane könnt ihr beispielsweise umgehen, um zu vermeiden, dass er euch aus dem hohen Gras anspringt. Wenn ihr konsequent Wards im Gebüsch positioniert, deckt ihr Rengars Position rechtzeitig auf. ;Was passiert, wenn kein hohes Gras da ist, das man nutzen könnte? Classick: Der Sprung bleibt verfügbar, wenn Rengar sich mit Hilfe seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit „Jagdfieber“ tarnt. Er hat genau dieselbe Funktionsweise aus der Tarnung heraus. Ihr seht den Ring und könnt euren normalen Angriff nutzen, um auf euer gewünschtes Ziel loszuspringen. Selbst ohne hohes Gras kann Rengar seine ultimative Fähigkeit aktivieren und so zu seinem fliehenden Ziel aufholen oder hinter die gegnerischen Linien springen und auf einem weichen Carry landen. Er wählt sein Ziel aus und kassiert seine Trophäen. In den Testspielen empfand ich Rengar in Verteidigungssituationen als schwach, wenn er etwa einen Inhibitor verteidigte. Indem wir den Sprung bei seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit und aus dem hohen Gras heraus eingebaut haben, war die entscheidende Komponente, um Distanzen zu überwinden, weiterhin für den Spieler verfügbar, trotz dessen aber eingeschränkt genug, sodass er zweifelsohne mehr Vorteile hat, wenn ihm ausreichend Gebüsch zur Verfügung steht. Die ultimative Fähigkeit fungiert quasi als temporäres Gebüsch. ;Erwartet ihr einfallsreiche Taktiken durch diese Fähigkeit? Classick: Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, welch beeindruckende Bewegungen unsere Spieler Rengar entlocken werden. Ich bin besonders gespannt auf die Kämpfe, die sich in richtig dichtem Gestrüpp ereignen, beispielsweise in der Nähe des Drachen oder bei den roten und blauen Buffs. Rengar wird wie wild durch die Gegend springen. Er ist eben der König des Dschungels, also solltet ihr darauf vorbereitet sein. Das Zusammenspiel von „Blitz“ und seinen Sprüngen kann in den richtigen Händen sicher beeindruckend sein. Champion-Vorschau: Rengar, der stolze Jäger ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Vorschau: Rengar, der stolze Jäger Das Herz eures Gegners schlägt nervös und pumpt immer schneller, während ihr euch ihm nähert. Der perfekte Moment für den entscheidenden Schlag ist gekommen, der kurze Augenblick, indem das Opfer davon ausgeht, nicht mehr verfolgt zu werden. center|300px Ob ihr nun Rengar auf den Richtfeldern von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersteht oder ihr seine Klinge in eurem Rücken zu spüren bekommt, ihr seid nirgends wirklich alleine oder sicher, wenn euch der stolze Jäger als seine nächste Trophäe auserkoren hat. Die Erschaffung von Rengar: Aussehen und Stil ;von RiotGenzer Die Erschaffung von Rengar: Aussehen und Stil] Um einem erbarmungslosen Jäger wie Rengar Leben einzuhauchen, standen die Designer vor der Aufgabe, aus jedem Aspekt des Championdesigns eine raubtierhafte Erfahrung zu machen, die genauso wild ist wie der Champion selbst. So bestand also die größte Herausforderung im Laufe seiner Erschaffung darin, dass die Spieler sich in Rengar hineinversetzen und seine Urinstinkte nachvollziehen können. Was als ehrgeiziges Vorhaben begann, wurde zu einem fesselnden Champion mit einer ultimativen Fähigkeit, die den brutalen und taktischen Spielstil von Rengar einfängt. * Marco 'OCRAM818' Bustos (Associate Sound Designer) * Alex 'Skribbles' Yee (Associate Creative Designer) * Trevor 'Classick' Romleski (Associate Live Designer) * Paul 'RiotZeronis' Kwon (Concept Art) * Casey 'RiotParticleMan' Robinson (Senior VFX Artist) ;Was waren aus der Sicht eines Creative Designers die größten Herausforderungen bei der Entwicklung von Rengar? Skribbles: Ganz am Anfang von Rengars Entwicklung haben wir uns Gedanken darüber gemacht, welches Gebiet im Bereich der Tiere mit menschlichen Zügen wir näher erkunden wollten. Wir haben schon eine ordentliche Zahl an Charakteren aus verschiedenen Tierreichen umgesetzt, deshalb sind wir jetzt bei Tierchampions vorsichtig. Wir haben uns gesagt, wenn es ein Tier, das wir noch nicht in das Spiel eingebaut haben, verdient, Teil dieses kleinen Zirkus zu werden, dann ist das ein Löwe. Wir haben zusammen mit dem Konzeptteam sehr viel Arbeit investiert, um für Rengar einen Platz zu finden, ohne dass er wie ein Abklatsch von einem Charakter wie Warwick daherkommt. Er musste sich einzigartig anfühlen, gleichzeitig aber immer noch das Löwe-Mensch-Motiv ausfüllen. Als wir so weit waren, ging es darum, diese Idee eines Trophäenjägers zu verfeinern und Wege zu finden, ihn von anderen Charakteren abzuheben. Wir hatten keinen richtigen Platz für Rengar gefunden, bis wir RiotZeroniss Konzepte sahen. Classick: Bei Rengar und Warwick wussten wir, dass es dort eine Unterscheidung gab. Warwick ist ungezähmter und nimmt die Fährte seiner blutenden Beute auf und spürt sie dann auf. Rengar ist mehr der taktische Jäger, der durch das Unterholz streift, seinen Angriff vorbereitet und auf seine Beute zuspringt, bevor diese reagieren kann. ;RiotZeronis, wie bist du an Rengars Concept Art herangegangen, damit er zu dem wilden Räuber wird, den wir heute vor uns sehen? RiotZeronis: Rengar hat einen Haufen Versionen durchlaufen, die aus dem einen oder anderen Grund einfach nicht in unsere Spielwelt zu passen schienen. Als die Zeit fortschritt, war irgendwann die Luft raus. Ich wurde dann gefragt, ob ich ihn mir noch einmal vornehmen kann, und das war für mich besonders anspruchsvoll, da ich vorher noch nie an einem Tiercharakter oder -champion gearbeitet hatte. Nach schier endloser Recherche zu Löwen und mit einer großen Löwencollage neben meinem Schreibtisch fing ich an zu zeichnen. Ich wollte seine Löwenhaftigkeit einfangen, gleichzeitig aber bestimmte Merkmale hervorheben. Ich musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass er funktionierte. Ich habe ihn so krass wie möglich gemalt, mit einer volleren Mähne und übertriebenen Trophäenjäger-Elementen, mit Schulterplatten aus Knochen und handgearbeiteter Rüstung, die er auf seinen Streifzügen durch die Wildnis zusammengebastelt hat. Sein Schmuck erzählt seine Geschichte. Zudem hat er eine Augenklappe, was ziemlich cool ist und ihm etwas mehr Tiefe verleiht. Ich habe ihn mit einer Vielzahl an Waffen ausgestattet und musste massenweise Möglichkeiten austesten. Einige seiner ursprünglichen Waffen waren Dravens Äxten zu ähnlich, weshalb sie dann wegfielen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das Animationsteam die Kniewaffe umsetzen würde, die ich gezeichnet hatte. Skribbles: Die Waffen mussten überwältigend und angriffslustig wirken – etwas, was Rengar entwerfen und nutzen würde. OCRAM818: Du hast uns ganz schön viel zu tun gegeben, Mann. Wir mussten einfach alles umsetzen. Skribbles: RiotZeroniss Gestaltung war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass aus Rengar, dem Löwenmenschen, Rengar, DER Löwenmensch wurde. ;OCRAM, du scheinst von Rengar ganz begeistert zu sein. Auf welche Eigenschaften hast du dich für sein Sounddesign konzentriert? OCRAM818: Rengar ist einfach fantastisch, Mann. Er ist ein Jäger. Er ist brutal. Sein Sounddesign hätte in so viele Richtungen gehen können, aber ich habe mich auf ein oder zwei Schlüsselelemente konzentriert, die einem richtig vermitteln, wer Rengar ist. Er musste wild klingen, da er der ultimative Jäger ist, gleichzeitig geht er aber auch methodisch vor und tarnt sich, sodass man nicht weiß, dass er kommt. Löwen, Tiger und andere Raubkatzen mögen es nicht, wenn ihre Beute weiß, dass sie Witterung aufgenommen haben. ;Inwiefern unterschied sich Rengars Klangteppich von dem einer Championesse wie Zyra? OCRAM818: Rengars Klänge waren definitiv einfacher als Pflanzengeräusche. Metallische Objekte vereinfachen die Entstehung von Tönen ungemein. Er hat sein Schwert, seine Krallen und seinen super Knieschoner. Wir lieben seinen Knieschoner. Classick: Dann und wann rammt er sein Knie in den Bauch seines Gegners. Dazu kommen andere Angriffsanimationen mit seiner Klaue und seinem Schwert. OCRAM818: Wir erstellen Bausteine von verschiedenen Klangtypen und -stilen. Dadurch habe ich diese riesige Bibliothek an Schwertern und Metallen, die auf verschiedene Stoffe treffen, von der Arbeit an Hecarim, Draven und Darius. Dazu kommt eine Unmenge an Fechtgeräuschen für Fiora. Jedes Schwert im Spiel muss unterschiedlich klingen, versteht ihr. Es sind ja alles unterschiedliche Waffen. Bei Rengar mischte ich einen Haufen Schwertklänge ab und spielte die Wiedergabe rückwärts, um Schnitte und Treffer mit Schwertern zu bekommen. Das war so ähnlich wie mit den Zerfleischen-Sounds von Volibear. Auch von denen habe ich einige verwendet, damit jede von Rengars Waffen einen unterschiedlichen Ton erzeugt. Die Klaue klingt, als würde sie Fleisch abtrennen. Das Schwert klingt anders als das Knie. ;Wie hat Rengars „Brutalität“ in das Sounddesign hineingespielt? OCRAM818: Die Fähigkeit „Brutalität“ war heftig und ich musste den Ton mit der roten Farbe der Fähigkeit in Einklang bringen. Ich habe tiefe Töne eingesetzt, wenn sie aktiv ist, und bei einem Treffer klingt es saftig, mit ein paar knackenden Knochen. Sein „Kampfschrei“ war schwierig, da wir viele Charaktere haben, die brüllen – Warwick, Udyr, Volibear zum Beispiel. Wir wollten nicht, dass seine Flächenfähigkeit ein beliebiges Brüllen ist. Alles muss sich einmalig anhören. Bei Rengars AoE-Brüller habe ich mit einem raumgreifenden Klang gearbeitet, damit man ihn um sich herum spürt, im Gegensatz zu einem Schlachtruf oder einem nach vorn gerichteten Schrei. Der „Kampfschrei“ klingt, als würde er wie ein Überschallknall hinausgeschleudert. Für „Bola-Wurf“ bin ich nochmal zurückgegangen und habe an einen der kniffligsten Klänge gedacht, an dem ich je gearbeitet habe – Sejuanis ultimative Fähigkeit. Das Geräusch hat mir wirklich alles abverlangt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es besonders schwer, einen epischen Wurfklang für sie zu erzeugen. Wir haben für Sejuanis ultimative Fähigkeit so viel herumprobiert, dass ich wusste, dass Rengars mich ebenso fordern würde. Wir gingen anders heran und wollten rüberbringen, was passiert, wenn die Bola euch trifft, und nicht nur das Geräusch, wenn sie aufprallt. Am Anfang ist es ein sanftes fwuu-fwuu-fwuu-fwuu-fwuu, wenn ihr hört, wie die Bola sich in der Luft entfaltet. Dann musste es sich für den Aufprall anfühlen, als würde sich die Bola um euch herum schlingen anstatt nur eines Knalls beim Treffer. Die ultimative Fähigkeit hat so viele tolle Elemente, besonders wenn Rengar beginnt sich zu tarnen. Ich bin wie an ein Fade-in herangegangen, mit einem zischenden Geräusch, wenn ihr langsam unsichtbar werdet und dann einem eindrucksvollen Klang, wenn ihr letztendlich getarnt ist. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre das der Moment des wahren Jägers. Das war aber kein Einschlag-Geräusch. Ich habe das wie Löwenexplosionen gestaltet. Ihr werdet den Eindruck haben, als wolle seine ultimative Fähigkeit alle Umgebungsgeräusche und Klänge der Welt aufsaugen. Ihr aktiviert die Fähigkeit und werdet in Rengars Kopf hineingesaugt, wodurch ihr euch aus dem Spiel löst und dass ihr zu seinem Geist und seinen Augen werdet. Ich wollte den Klang der Partikeleffekte mit den wummernden Schlägen der Herzen, die man über die ultimative Fähigkeit wahrnehmen kann, verbinden. Ich ging zu RiotParticleMan und wir erarbeiteten das Zeitintervall für den Herzschlag, ließen einige atmosphärische Geräusche einfließen und achteten darauf, dass das Pochen rhythmisch rein passt. Je mehr Champions in der Nähe sind, desto mehr Herzschläge werdet ihr hören. Wenn eure Gegner auf euch zu kommen, werden ihre Herzschläge lauter. ;Warte mal, nochmal zurück. Sagtest du Löwenexplosionen? OCRAM818: Hehe, jap. Ich habe diese Sounddateien angelegt, die ich Löwenexplosionen genannt habe. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich so viele Explosionen vertont. Ich fütterte mein Mischpult mit ein paar Explosionen und Löwengebrüll – hab’s mir nicht mal angehört – habe das dann genommen, reingehört und es klang wie mehrere Explosionen, allerdings mit ein paar Löwen darin. War das toll? Ja, war es! Deshalb hat Rengar jetzt ein paar Löwenexplosionen. ;Warum ist Rengars ultimative Fähigkeit so wichtig für sein Design? Skribbles: Rengars ultimative Fähigkeit ist beeindruckend. Thematisch, visuell, jeder Aspekt davon wirkt zusammen, um euch in Rengars Kopf zu versetzen. Classick: Die ultimative Fähigkeit soll das Gefühl vermitteln, dass Rengar jetzt in den ultimativen Jagdmodus übergeht und vereint auch sehr schön jeden Aspekt seines gesamten Designs. Er wird eins mit der Jagd. Rengar ist bereit, sein Ziel zu suchen und die größte Trophäe für sich zu beanspruchen. Wenn er seine ultimative Fähigkeit zündet und beginnt jemanden zu jagen, und der Herzschlag wird schneller und schneller, taucht der Spieler richtig in Rengars Welt ab und er hat das Gefühl, als wäre er ein geborenes Raubtier. ;RiotParticleMan, kannst du die ultimative Fähigkeit und die visuellen Effekte, denen du Leben einhauchen musstest, zusammenfassen? RiotParticleMan: Das ist ziemlich cool. Vieles hing mit der ultimativen Fähigkeit zusammen, damit sie erfolgreich wird und das richtige Gefühl hervorruft. Das Design mit dem unsichtbaren Anpirschen und den Mechaniken, Soundeffekte, die das richtige Gefühl vermitteln. Bei Rengar passt einfach alles schön zusammen. Skribbles: Ich für meinen Teil liebe es, dass Rengars ultimative Fähigkeit seinem Team solch eine große Hilfe sein kann. Es gibt so viele Arten ihn einzusetzen, die Auswirkungen auf seine Eröffnung oder seinen Rückzug haben. Ich musste mich auch zurücknehmen, dass ich nicht zu viele Löwenwitze in seinen Voiceovers verarbeite. Wie spiegelt sich Rengars Persönlichkeit in seinen Zaubereffekten wider? RiotParticleMan: Viele unserer Charaktere sind unbeschwerter, fröhlicher. Rengar ist groß und wütend, deshalb wollte ich seinen Fähigkeiten Gewicht verleihen. Bei Rengar bedeutete dies, in die Tiefe, in die Finsternis zu gehen. Viele unserer Zaubereffekte arbeiten additiv, das heißt, sie hellen euren Charakter auf. Bei Rengar haben wir es andersrum gemacht und das Aussehen seiner Fähigkeiten umgekehrt. Es handelt sich nicht um dunkle Magie, wie bei Veigar oder den Leeren-Charakteren, sondern, tiefes, dunkles Rot. Sie sind auch nicht rein wie bei Diana, deren Effekten eine sehr klare Ästhetik eigen ist. Rengars Sachen sind brutal und wild. Die Bola macht Spaß, denn sie wird von einer Bola zu einem Netz und dieser Effekt sieht super cool aus. Die ultimative Fähigkeit ist der totale Hammer. Alles, was diesen Charakter ausmacht, gipfelt in dieser Fertigkeit. Wir trafen diese thematischen Entscheidungen sehr früh und das sieht man, da wir solche Dinge umsetzen konnten, wie Herzschläge mit Klängen zu synchronisieren. ;Können wir die ultimative Fähigkeit mal im Detail durchgehen? RiotParticleMan: Dabei ändert sich der komplette Bildschirm. Das Bild wird rot und ihr könnt Gegner im Nebel des Krieges sehen. Zuerst hatten wir vor, die Charaktere mit einem Symbol über dem Kopf anzuzeigen oder etwas ähnlich Unspektakulärem. Stattdessen haben wir den Rengar-Skin verwendet, der über die gegnerischen Champions drübergelegt wird und euch rot und blutig ihre Adern zeigt. Dann setzt der Herzschlag ein und variiert abhängig davon, wie nah ihr an eurer Beute seid. Man fühlt sich wie ein Jäger. Das alles habe ich mir auch unter der Dusche ausgedacht, wo die besten meiner Ideen entstehen. Ihr habt euch entschieden, einen Ring einzubauen, wenn Rengar das hohe Gras betritt oder sich tarnt, um anzuzeigen, wie weit er auf Gegner zuspringen kann. Weshalb? RiotParticleMan: Zuerst hatten wir Symbole und ähnliches über den Köpfen der Gegner, um anzuzeigen, wie weit Rengar springen könnte. Bei einer größeren Anzahl an Symbolen über Champions und Vasallen wurde es allerdings zunehmend unübersichtlich. Stattdessen fiel uns der Ring ein, der eingeblendet wird, wenn ihr das Gebüsch betretet oder unsichtbar werdet. Er zeigt euch exakt an, wie weit ihr springen könntet. Das war eine sehr elegante Lösung im Vergleich zu dem Durcheinander mit den Symbolen. Gameplay steht immer an erster Stelle, deshalb müssen meine visuellen Helferlein deutlich machen, wo ihr hingehen und wen ihr anspringen könnt. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass optische Hinweise nicht zusätzlich verwirren. Skribbles: Da fällt mir ein, dass ich ganz vergessen hatte, wie viel wir wirklich über Löwen recherchieren mussten. Wir mussten herausfinden, welches die Hauptelemente von Löwen sind, um darauf aufzubauen. ;Wie sah eure Löwenrecherche aus? Skribbles: Wir haben viel Interessantes über Löwen erfahren. Löwen haben im Vergleich zu anderen Tieren kleine Herzen, weshalb sie wie geschaffen dafür sind, für kurze Zeit sehr schnell zu sein, um sich auf ihre Beute stürzen zu können. Das passte thematisch sehr gut, da man bei Rengar oft den Eindruck eines Assassinen bekommt, der schnell vom Pirschen zum Angriff übergehen kann. Ihr schleicht euch ganz vorsichtig an, springt dann mit all eurer Energie auf die Beute zu, lasst eine Vielzahl wilder Angriffe auf ihn niederregnen und zieht euch blitzschnell wieder in das Dickicht zurück. Classick: Mein Rechner war voll mit YouTube-Videos und Artikeln über Löwen. Skribbles: '''Beim nächsten Mal beantragen wir einen Betriebsausflug in den Zoo. '''Classick: Löwen sind eigentlich ganz anders als man denkt. Sie sind große Raubtiere und unglaublich stark, schleichen aber trotzdem herum und lauern ihrer Beute auf. Man würde denken, diese gewaltigen Kreaturen bräuchten nicht einmal an ein Heranpirschen zu denken. Dies stellte bei Rengars Entwicklung und seinem ganzen Charakter ein Problem dar: Wie bringt man es zustande, diesen imposanten Löwen zu einem gut getarnten Assassinen zu machen, während er sich gleichzeitig wie ein Kämpfer anfühlt, der kein Handgemenge in der Lane fürchten muss? Skribbles: Es ist zudem ein Mythos, dass nur weibliche Löwen jagen. Weibliche Löwen übernehmen einen Großteil der Jagd, doch die Männchen sind durchaus imstande einzugreifen und tun dies auch, besonders wenn große Beute ihren Stolz weckt. ;Da haben wir ja heute eine Menge über Löwen gelernt, was? Skribbles: Warte! Es gibt noch mehr! Es gibt sogar Löwen, deren Namen auf diejenigen zurückgehen, die sie erfolgreich verfolgt und erjagt haben. Zum Beispiel afrikanische Dorfbewohner. Menschenfresser-Löwen. ;Ihr seid also losgezogen, habt die krassesten Löwen der Welt aufgespürt und Rengar nach ihrem Vorbild geformt? Skribbles: So ziemlich. Classick: Jo. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.23: * Die Lautstärke beim Sprunggebrüll von wurde wiederhergestellt. }}